


Awkward Situations

by DidiNyx



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pining, Teasing, ahem anyways, aka me procrastinating, connor is gay for evan, evan is a sweetheart, friendship/romance, i made this to cope tbh, jared is being a jerk, jared is bi i guess idk, legit how did this become my second most popular fic, so much stress, what's new really, why am i proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: connor is pining, evan is precious, jared is a dick as usual. group chat, bitches





	1. Jared needs to stop

Jareddude: yo wussup connor

Donewithyourshit: What the fuck do u want

Jareddue: someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

Jareddude: guess evan wasn’t there to spoon u

Donewithyourshit: wut

Jareddude: yeah  about that,, we need to talk about your gay problems

Donewithyourshit: why do I even try w/ u

Jareddude: the same reason why u try to hide your feelings

Jareddude: you’re intimidated

Donewithyourshit: wtf no I’m not gay

Jareddude: whatever u loooove evan

Donewithyourshut: WE’RE NOT DATING

Jareddude: not according to some letters I found….

Donewithyourshit:…..

Donewithyourshit: huh

Jareddude: I’m sure Evan has a bigass gay crush on u

Donewithyourshit: …And???

Jareddude: and u like him to ik that so like go ask him out or some shit

Donewithyourshit: Even so, why do you even care?? U are like the human form of bitter coffee u fucking ass

Jareddude:  aw connor gets so mad when I mention his secret relationship w/ evan, his gay bff

Donewithyourshit: WHAT THE HELL MAN

Jareddude: ok whatevs I’m just gonna ask Evan out myself then bye

Donewithyourshit: no wtf you’re straight!!!

Jareddude: am I ? Or did I just say that so u wouldn’t think I’d steal your man

Donewithyourshit: pfft evan doesn’t even like u like that anyways so I’m not scared

Jareddude: …so what I’m hearing is that under other circumstances, you’d date him

Donewithyourshit: …….what

Jareddude: fine here I’ll just text him that u like him in a gay way

Donewithyourshit: NO STOP PLZ DON’T THAT’LL RUIN EVERYTHING

Jareddude: Done

Donewithyourshit: Fuck u.

Jareddude: He texted back

Donewithyourshit: really???? Oh hell what did he say

Jareddude: he says he likes u too

Donewithyourshit: What??????

Jareddude: YeaH for real man

Donewithyourshit: ..,,,,I don’t trust u

Jareddude: I’ll screenshot the conversation

_Jareddude sent a screenshot_

Donewithyourshit: !!!! WTF

Jareddude: Lol you’re welcome

Donewithyourshit: Stfu asshole

Jareddude: this is how u repay me for setting u up w/ your gay bf? How rude

Donewithyourshit: I HATE YOU JARED

Jareddude: Lol so do I

Jareddude:I mean

Jareddude: What

Donewithyourshit: .... bye bitch

Jareddude: bye bitch

_Donewithyourshit has left the group chat_


	2. Evan is a pure bean child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan shows up and it gets awkward. Also he really doesn't know that "gay" didn't mean "happy" in the text Jared sent
> 
> He's too pure

Jareddude: hai connor

Donewithyourshit: what

_Jareddude invited smolevan to the group chat_

Donewithyourshit: NO WTF

Jareddude: GOOD LUUUUCCKKK HEEHEEE

_Jareddude has left the group chat_

Donewithyourshit: Fuck u.

Donewithyourshit: ////

Donewithyourshit: w/ a chainsaw bitch

_Donewithyourshit changed their name to connor_

smolevan: hai connor!! <3

connor: Hey Evan

smolevan: What’s up?

connor: Um nothing much

connor: Hbu

smolevan: I’m good

connor: That’s good

smolevan: Yeah

smolevan: ...

smolevan: So why did Jared invite me

connor: Um idk

smolevan: Okay cool. U wanna hang out later

connor: Sure

smolevan: Ok!

connor: …Did Jared really text u

smolevan: Yeah he said something about you

connor: What did he say

smolevan: Something about you being really happy

connor: Oh

smolevan: So are you happy

connor: …yeah

smolevan: Are u ok

connor: Yeah why wouldn’t I be

smolevan: Idk u seem less expressive

connor: I’m sorry

smolevan: Np

connor: …So where are we gonna hang out

smolevan: Um idk the park? I like the park ^u^

connor: Lol okay!

connor: Also next time u see Jared help me jump him

smolevan: What’s wrong? What did he do? What happened?

connor: Um he’s just really fucking annoying

smolevan: What the hell did he do to u

connor: Nothing, just being an asshole

smolevan: Connor, what did he say

connor: …The usual

smolevan: Connor? I know something’s up. I tried to call u like 20 min ago and u didn’t respond. Are u mad at me?

connor: What? Evan, how could I ever be mad at you???

smolevan: Idk…

connor: Listen, Jared was just teasing me

smolevan: About what?

connor: …it’s not important

smolevan: Connor, don’t hide things from me, I want to know, please

connor: I’m not ready Evan. I’m sorry

smolevan: Hey, I’m not mad, take your time. But if Jared really upset you we can take care of it

connor: Okay, yeah. Thanks Evan <3

smolevan: You’re welcome <3

connor: …We’re probably gona have this conversation @ the park right?

smolevan: Damn right

connor: Oh hell

smolevan: :)

smolevan: have a g8 day

connor: u too

_smolevan has left the group chat_

connor: well im screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's all for now XD Ik it's not the best. Again, I made this to cope so ^u^
> 
> I post a decent amount of shit of deh @ queennyxie.tumblr.com  
> You can come and request things, ask me things, just enjoy the posts, or randomly chat w/ me  
> Idc XD
> 
> sPREAD THE DEH LOVE


	3. yay for the gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan go to the park to discuss what's wrong with Connor.
> 
> Actually not a group chat lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for 27 kudos already?? I wasn't expecting this fic to get so popular fast
> 
> I didn't even know there were a lot of DEH fanfiction fans out there, huh
> 
> Well anyways enjoy! I might make more DEH fanfictions in the future, and if not, if you're a the Hamilfan you should enjoy my 30ish fics I have posted right now.
> 
> Come say hi and join the fandomination @ my tumblr, queennyxie.tumblr.com <3

"I don't think this is necessary," I said as Evan grabbed my arm and pulled me to the nearest bench. 

Like I had promised Evan in the group chat, we were hanging out at the park. Thankfully, Evan didn't seem too concerned at first about my little _situation_ with Jared, at least enough for his first words when I arrived to be "Push me on the swings!" instead of demanding to tell him what was wrong with me.

So I did, trying not to blush at his childish giggling. After awhile Evan asked me to explain myself, so I kept telling Evan everything was fine, but my feelings must've been very transparent, for Evan didn't believe a word I was saying. He didn't necessarily push me to tell the truth, but his low-key probing started to make me feel guilty.

_Honestly, a little crush wasn't a big deal, right?_ It shoudn't have been, except for the fact that I made Evan worried due to my own selfish feelings. It's not like Evan could like me back. 

"This is _very_ necessary," Evan said stubbornly.

I had to take a moment to appreciate how far he's come since the first year I met him. He went from scared when it came to anyone and _everyone_ to brave enough to push both Jared and I over a wall with his own impulses.

"No, I mean, you shouldn't worry about me. If there was something truly upsetting me I would have told you by now."

Evan studied my expression, as if looking for answers he longed for. "I know," he said quitely. "But maybe _you_ don't know you're upset."

"I think I know how I feel," I said bluntly. "I know you care, and I appreciate that, but honestly Jared is the least of our problems."

"Then why won't you tell me what he was teasing you about?"

Okay, so he had a point.

I took a deep breath. "About...you know, who I like."

Evan looked dumbfounded, so I chose to elaborate: "Like, my sexual orientation. I like boys."

"Oh," came Evan's small response. 

I didn't know what I expected his reaction to be. I was scared at first when he didn't say anything else, until he turned to me.

"Really? You're gay?"

"Yeah."

Evan smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

I shrugged, hoping he didn't connect the dots. "Um, I just wasn't ready, you know? Didn't know if you'd understand."

"I understand. I'm bi."

I grinned like an idiot. "Well, this went better than expected."

Evan laughed, though nervous. "Yeah....didn't think I'd tell you so soon."

"Why's that?"

"Wasn't ready," Evan said, knowingly copying my reply. 

"Mmhmm."

Evan leaned closer to be and hugged me tightly. "Thanks for telling me."

I blushed and hugged him back. "You're welcome. I'm glad I know you better now too."

Evan smiled and looked down, giving me time to think.

"Actually, something has been bothering me."

Evan immediately looked up. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heart rate. "I think...I like you."

Evan blinked, and I rushed: "I mean! Heh! I know you know that I like you, but I mean you don't know that I know that I think I _like_ like you, as in, like, boyfriends. I mean we don't have to be _together_ together but I just think you--you deserve the truth and all, you're a really good friend and--"

"Wow, we're much more alike than I thought. That sounds like how I'd explain things to my own crush."

My cheeks were practically burning. "And who is that?"

"You," Evan said simply before kissing my cheek. "I love you, Connor Murphy."

I reacted quickly, pulling Evan close enough where our noses touched. "I love you too."

I kissed him, then silently thanked Jared for being such an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real smooth, Connor
> 
> I've said this one million times but comments are more appreciated than kudos ;) Only because it reassures me that people actually do like my work enough to tell me their thoughts, feelings, opinions, ect. 
> 
> welp bai now <3

**Author's Note:**

> //coping by making this//
> 
>  
> 
> Also I will forever protect Jared,, unless he deserves to get punched (which he does sometimes but that's not the point he's still precious)
> 
> I'm trash for this fandom ok,, especially Tree Bros trash  
> I live for the gays ok
> 
> Here's my tumblr: queennyxie.tumblr.com


End file.
